Alone at Last
by Killuasluver
Summary: Illumi is at last in the house alone with Hisoka, and they are having fun but illumi is worried about his bro. killua,who he left alone at the hotel with Gon.This is My first have fun!


Knock

Knock

"Who is it",

"Sir its room service"

"Come in its open" Leoreo answered.

The servant came in pushing a cart of three vodka bottles inside a bucket full of ice, with three large scoops of ice-cream on a medium sized plate. Kurapika was sitting on a couch, and Leoreo right beside him. Leoreo offered Kurapika a glass of vodka,"It's your favorite," Leoreo told him. They raised their glasses and Kurapika said," Cheers, to Illumi who paid for this room in this, fancy hotel which I read about years ago in fact I had always…," That's enough Leoreo stopped him before he starts lecturing him about hotels," Lets drink,"

Leoreo offered Kurapika three cups of vodka, but Kurapika refused to take the third saying," I don't wanna get drunk, I'll say stuff I'll regret saying," Leoreo looked devastated, Kurapika looked at his sad face and decided to drink this last glass. Leoreo knew if he could make Kurapika drink one more glass he would defiantly get drunk.

So, he took the plate of ice-cream and added a glass full of vodka inside it, of course without Kurapika noticing. (if you wanted to know how post it in the comment or review or whatever they call it),"Would you like to have ice-cream?" Kurapika smiled shyly, which Leoreo understood as hai (yes).

"What is this," Kurapika said shocked," Since when did they put alcohol in ice-c…wait a second, I think I read about it I shouldn't have shouted gomen (sry)…, it looks delicious though!" Leoreo watched with a grin on his face as Kurapika ate two whole scoops of ice-cream leaving one for Leoreo,"No thank you watching you eat made me full," he lied, trying not to get drunk.

Five minutes later, Leoreo was in the kitchen preparing another glass thinking four glasses didn't affect him, he heard Kurapika laughing loudly, he peered through the living room and saw Kurapika looking at the ceiling and laughing, laughing loudly when he saw Leoreo looking at him he put his hand over his mouth and smiled to him. Leoreo spilled the glass of vodka he prepared for Kurapika down the sink, and went and sat beside him.

Leoreo was wearing a suit, his coat over the bed, Kurapika was wearing black trousers and a white shirt on top of it a black sleeveless jacket. Leoreo went and sat beside him thinking: My job would be easier since he is drunk, a smile on his face.

"Kura-chan, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Kurapika who was still looking at the ceiling said," The ceiling looks kind of funny first it's shaking second I don't like the color it doesn't match the floor, I read a book about colors and I haven't read that green matches with brown its odd isn't it?' Leoreo sighed," forget about the ceiling, don't you feel rather hot?" Kurapika took off his sleeveless jacket with Leoreo helping him; since he is drunk he won't be able to take it off alone.

"Your right Iam feeling hot!" Leoreo's eyes widened,"wet?

Uh...Imean hot? Where?" looking down Kurapika's legs.Kurapika lifted Leoreo's head with his forefinger saying," Can't you stop your eyes from falling down?" Leoreo cupped Kurapika's chin and moved his face so they could look straight in each others eyes, he slipped his other hand down on Kurapika's body and started opening his buttons to his surprise Kurapika helped him on the last two.

Looking at Kurapika half naked pumped him up. Leoreo lowered his head over Kurapika's chest wanting to lick it, just before he could Kurapika pushed him by the shoulders," What are you doing for god's sake your not the lightest person on the planet get off me!" Leoreo frowned went to the phone," Yes please, I need…" he whispered. Later on he heard a knock and went to fetch the door a servant was there he gave Leoreo something which he hid in his pocket and put it on the bed under his coat .

He went and took a spoonful of melted ice-cream (which he mixed with vodka) and dropped it on Kurapika's body,

"Ahhh…That's so cold," He said.

"Don't worry I'll clean it," Leoreo licked the melted ice-cream of Kurapika's body clean, when he was done Kurapika said," I felt so warm when you licked me… I really like you,"

Leoreo shocked his eyes open,"Honto? (Really),"

"Let's play,"Kurapika said smiling.

"Play?" Leoreo said happily taking off his shirt.

---------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------

"Killua?" Gon said suddenly making Killua jump," Why did your brother bought us this room?? Its odd isn't it?" Killua looked at Gon,"I know anike(my older bro) he wants us out of the house to have sometime with Hisoka…Let's take this chance and have fun in this hotel, okay tell me why do people go to hotels?" after a few thinking,

Gon raised two fingers," Two, someone who wants to have a little change, and lovers,"

Killua smiling," What do you think lovers do at hotels?"

"Some kind of sexual activity I guess," adding a smile.

I think I should control myself and shut my mouth; Gon is my best friend I shouldn't talk to him about that kind of stuff, its all Gons fault I tried to do something else instead of killing , i didn't know I will have some feeling towards him.

Gon was watching T.V Killua was thinking how No one could stop his habit of killing and stopped thinking when he saw Gon looking at him, precisely at his lips, Killua quickly covered his lips.

"Gomen did I shock you?"

"Uhhhh…yea,"

They returned to watch T.V, three minutes later Killua saw Gon doing the same thing he was doing the three minutes ago.

" Can I…touch'em?"

"Touch what?"

"Your lips,"

"Uhhh…"

"I shouldn't have asked you," Gon said covering his face.

"Gon-chan don't be sad, I didn't say no I was… thinking Killua lied.

Gon went closer to Killua they were sitting on a leather sofa.Gon with his light body over Killua's, touched Killua's cheeks with his fingertips slowly lowering his hand to his lips he touched his top, lips then his lower, Gon who was happy said," Kawaii (cute)"

"Can I…maybe I could…only if you wanted…,"Gon stopped himself," Why am I asking you, Killua you don't mind, don't you?

"Do whatever you want,"

Gon closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Killua's. Killua's eyes wide open shocked by his best friend's sudden desire, he too closed his eyes and slipped his hand under Gon's shirt and, by that Gon pushed away," Gomen but your hand is cold. Killua smiled and apologized," You don't want a French kiss?"

"I didn't know there where many kinds of kisses"

"Actually I know two a normal friendly kiss and a French kiss…..."

As Killua was explaining what a French kiss is, Gon was busy watching a T.V commercial, and could only hear Killua saying: Blah blah blah in fact blah and blah.The commercial was about an electronic fishing rod,"Just put it in the morning leaning by the rocks and by the evening you'll find it had caught lot's of fish, come now and we'll give you a special offer".

Gon was thinking: I prefer using my normal rod, the electronic rod takes the fun of fishing, Today the technology is getting worse, Nah I don't care about their offer I don't wanna try it." Ne Gon…Gon, what did you say wanna try it?"

"No, I'd like to use my normal rod instead,"

"Gon, you weren't listening. Okay you wanna French kiss?"

"Of course" Gon answered back taking off his shirt and now taking off his pants.

"Gon…. What are you doing?" Killua stopped him.

"You said: we are gna French kiss, remember?"

"Gon-chan that's sxx, we're not gna do that, a French kiss is a kiss,"

"Ohhh" Gon said zipping his pants," okay".

Gon sat on Killua's lap facing him; he pressed his lips against Killua's, Killua opened his mouth and started tasting Gon's upper and lower lips, Killua extending his hyper tongue in Gon's mouth exploring, tasting when he felt Gon's tongue move Killua backed off his tongue; now their tongues touched both blushed, then Gon frowned and pushed away," Naughty, you've been eating chocolate lately I told you its bad for your health ,"Killua smiled and added," I've been a naughty boy, do you wanna punish me? Maybe smack me?" Gon giggled.

---------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------

"I shouldn't have left Killua in that hotel with Gor," Illumi said.

"It's GON btw not Gor." Hisoka corrected.

"As if I care… it's your entire fault you gave me that idea of the hotel and I don't want Gon teaching Killua stuff, he shouldn't know at his age I should have made Killua stay with the guy with the suit and glasses,"

"With that pedophile your kidding me and btw it's Gon who you should worry about not your brother he is naïve and so simple minded,"

You can see by Illumi's face he is worried though I hardly knew, to calm him down; Hisoka hugged him and his hand on Illumi's waist guiding him to his room making him lie on his bed.

"Why are you dressed as a guy?" Hisoka asked.

"What,"

"I felt your breasts when I was hugging you,"

"OMG…What!?"

"Take off your shirt!"

"What,"

"So you're a girl!"

Illumi sat on the edge of the bed giving Hisoka his back, he took off his shirt you can see Hisoka smiling. He pressed his body against Illumi's back, his neck on Illumi's shoulder, he ran his hand on his stomach going upwards to his chest then Hisoka backed off and whispered," Sexy,' in Illumi's ear. Illumi stood up and said," Pervert, you knew I was a guy and you wanted me to take off my shirt," Hisoka smiled as yes.

Illumi lied on his bed shirtless," Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Pervert,"

"No, really I am serious,"

"You want me to kiss you just say it you don't have to go through all this."

"Fine, let's go to the backyard,"

Yea btw I should explain this after the hunter exam, and Greed island Illumi, Hisoka, Leoreo, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, live together in one house which is the one they are in the backyard is big with a big 8 shaped swimming pool Illumi and Hisoka were circling around it and chatting.

"Killua,"

"What,"

"Is he really your brother?"

"What do you think?"

"Well…he doesn't look like you your so damn beautiful to look like him though he is beautiful but I think your more beautiful,"

"I look like my little brother (or sister though I believe he is a guy) Karuto, Killua looks like my father Silva,"

"You never talked to me about your family you made me interested,"

"Okay… There is me, Milluki, Killua, Alluka, Karuto, Mom, Dad, G.F Zeno, G.G.F Mahha and you can link my brothers name Illumillukilluallukaruto," He wrote it to him with a stick on the sand.

"Cool…But I still think Killua isn't your brother maybe your father is married to two women, and Killua is your brother from your stepmother," Hisoka stopped and faced the pool.

"Baka (idiot)," Illumi said pushing Hisoka down the pool," You think I don't know my own family," Illumi laughed when Hisoka fell and splashed him with water." Good, I can see the only thing that makes you smile is seeing other people fall and being killed,"

and he used his Bungee-Gum(or pansy as in the manga) to pull Illumi in the pool with him when he feel they both laughed.

Illumi rested his elbows on the edge of the pool, Hisoka took off his shirt, and approached Illumi and told him," This is the last time I will ask you DID YOU EVER KISS SOMEONE? "

"Go ahead and do it your gna be the first,"

They kissed there by the pool Illumi pushed away and said," Enough of love already I am gna check on Killua,"

P.S: Btw just F.U.I these scenes take place between 10:30 and12:00.

Hisoka saw Leoreo snoring (which means he is sleeping), wearing boxers, and Kurapika naked the blanket covering him his hands handcuffed and tied to the bed." At least they had fun,"

Illumi saw, his brother watching a program about a frog and a mosquito, he was so into it that he didn't know his brother was checking on him….Well… that's what I thought happened but the truth is that they were watching adult movies and thanks to Killua's Nen he sensed Illumi when he first entered the hotel, Gon pretended to be sleeping Killua changed the channel and pretended to be watching kids program. But Leoreo and Kurapika were really sleeping when Hisoka entered the room they were playing, playing hide and seek, again that's what I thought they were doing but when I saw Kurapika naked well…(There are kids who read this Btw)


End file.
